Strong
by babyAngelgurl1
Summary: Time changes people, but the past never changes, Hillary regrets to have lost all she had. But what if she could get it back, would she turn her back on her new friends for her old ones. Or will she be able to make it to the start again.
1. Proving to you, My promise is true

_**Strong **_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Proving to you, my promise is true

* * *

**_

Summary-

Time changes people, but the past never changes, Hillary regrets to have lost all she had. But what if she could get it back, would she turn her back on her new friends for her old ones. Or will she be able to make it to the start again. Her support was coming from one person but…even after all this time, can everything they did…together last to now? Read to find out.

I don't own the BladeBreakers but I do own my own bit beast and characters.

Note-  
Not too much to do with the Bladebreakers, for the first few chapters maybe, only is dealing with Hillary mainly till later! So you need to be patient!

_1111111

* * *

_

_Date- 1992, September, 7_

_I'll go by another day,_

_Wondering why it matters._

_My rode is set but I'm thinking about the past.  
I know it can't be changed,  
The change is to much for me,  
I'm afraid now how It'll be…_

_Poem by: babyAngelgurl1_

_1111111

* * *

_

Everyone had assembled to Mr. Dickinson's office where they had just got a speech of the old world champion captain coming. They all looked at him as if he had grown three heads and started talking pig Latin. Of course they all didn't' believe it except Kenny who was to busy wand up to notice anything else around him.

Hillary just stared at him, _who_ was he kidding? The team had gotten into a fight only 3 years ago before the Bladebreakers were formed…a nasty fight that involved a lot of things said and emotions were running high. They each had turned there backs on each other. That team was…strong, was being the key word. If they were stronger they wouldn't have fallen victim, and there leader wouldn't have let it happen.

In all her mind she wished that it never happened, but she'd see her again…that person that she hated so much because of how close she ever was to her. But…she just turned on her…like it was nothing. She wasn't who she was cracked up to be, nope, and they'd all know that soon enough. But that feeling wouldn't lit up, it just felt worse now.

Hillary's brown eyes flashed, betrayal was coated deeply in them. The door opened and…

Hillary almost snapped, the girl at the door also looked at Hillary eyes blazing with…determination and a calm betrayal. The room was in a tense silence.

"_Cynthia_,"  
"Hillary,"

How she had said each her name was so venomous that it could burn the floor right through.

Cynthia had brown eyes also but deeper and calmer then Hillary's. Her midnight black hair was pulled into a high ponytail with pieces of hair framing her face. She had on black hip huggers and a blue tank top with the words 'BITE ME' on it. Ribbons were wrapped lightly around her lower arms. She was half Asian and half American, her lips were coated with a clear lip gloss and she had a light blue eye shadow. Her stance made her look more intimidating, but powerful in her way. She wasn't tall, but wasn't short either a good height around…5'5" or so.

"You should have stayed away." Snapped Hillary, the tone was blank almost…void…the team watched the sudden mood swing of Hillary.

"Why'd you come greet me then _hun_? I could have gone without seeing you."

She sneered… if you hadn't noticed it, how thick it had gotten, it was almost impossible to breathe, but the two seemed rather fine.

"Cynthia, of all people-"

A snare escaped her lips.

"Yes, me of all people right Hillary? How dare you use THAT_…that_ damn choice of words. If you haven't noticed Hillary _dearest_, I still have my grasp, question is do you?"

Cynthia pulled off a blade and tossed it directly at Hillary. In instinct she raised her hand, even after so long, she caught it, almost as gracefully as her team leader…

Looking down at the blade, she smirked; yes…Kaida…her dearest friend in the world until that day…she had left it out that day because she was so furious.

"If you were as wise as you said you were, you wouldn't have given Kaida back to me."

"Kaida," Cynthia started, as if she was the leader again, "Is rightfully yours; the only person _to_ make that choice would be you and Kaida."

Casting a glance at Mr. Dickinson who nodded after 10 seconds, who seemed to understand what they were asking, agreed.

Cynthia fled to the dishes down the floor, Hillary soon followed. Tyson, Max, Rei and even Kai were…surprised. Hillary had just shown them something that they had never known…she could BLADE!

Catching up, they had there launchers up, stances taken, they noticed how smoothed and perfect each stance was. But…they noted that Hillary had hers raised more so in a 93 degree then a 90. Cynthia on the other hand had a straight, 90 degree angle and ready to launch.

**Faces blank**,  
_Eye's flashing_,  
**_Stance's firm_**…

**Silence**…then…

**_WHOSH_**

Kaida an almost clear blade that had yellow tips clashed with Cynthia's blade, which had a navy blue with white tips. It was solid and strong.

"**KAIDA**, lets see if we still got it, she thinks she can take us…show her how wrong she is!" Shouted Hillary, just as experiences as any world champion blader, it didn't seem to stop Cynthia.

Cynthia just smirked amused at how little Hillary had remembered from the past…their past, the past that brought them the title…for 4 years…4 and it wasn't going down.

"Silver, show her…just who we were."

A dragon came out, it had armor across its whole body but it was all yellow, the body was a white, its eyes were a deep yellow, golden, its claws were sharp, teeth bared and clashing with its opponent. It was immense size was almost twice as big as Tyson's own. How it had curled around itself, how its eyes showed nothing but the loyalty to its owner. It was ready to fight.

A fox with nine tails arose. It was like its name and the body was silver. Navy tips and blazing calm golden eyes with hints of black in them. Its stance was of royalty, proud and showed nothing but the determination of its mistress's will. The armor was around the body, chest and back, covering its neck as well. The head was left alone but you could see that lines of silver came down the fox's neck. It matched the size of Kaida, only a bit smaller since it was a fox. But like its mistress, he was intimidating as well.

The clashed, both were quick, and jumping, biting, attack, clawing,

Kaida started to wrap itself around Silver only to have Silver jump into the air, making distance known to them. Kaida's armor was already indenting, more so then Silver's. Silver's eyes glistened in excitement, as Kaida's flashed in anger.

Again they clashed, only this time the attacks were called.

"Nine tails tidal wave!"

"Lighting STRIKE!"

Silver stayed as his tails glowed and the tidal wave formed, Lighting was powering up in Kaida as she jumped…only the next command through them off guard.

"Tornado's furry!"

A wind tornado erupted, snapping at anything that wasn't attached to a heavy force. Kaida's attacked failed and sucked into the twirling wind, as the tidal wave also got sucked in.

Hillary gasped, stepping back as the wind still flapped…only stronger…better…faster…

"KAIDA, GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"REFLECT!"

Everything that had went into the tornado had been pushed out, only this time…stronger and more accurate.

Silver and Cynthia stood there, looking blankly at its damage. The dish was destroyed but Silver was still spinning, Kaida however roared in pain before it disappeared into its blade…and stopped spinning.

The attack didn't let up it continued, until Silver jumped into the air landing on its own attack killing it and slowly…everything stopped. Silver Howled and then disappeared into its blade and jumped into the awaiting hand of its mistress.

Going into the dish she picked her blade up and smiled fondly at it, before looking up at the pending hand of Cynthia's. No matter what happened, her promise was going to be there, still and firm.

Hillary blinked as the promise replayed.

* * *

**Flash Back**

_A 14 year old Hillary sat down cry as the team had already gone home. Lynn and her father Jack had gotten into a fight. _

_Clutching her knees she pulled the closer, trying to find some sort of comfort in them. No one would know about her crying…she had to be one of the best. She was a champion…  
Arm's embraced her, holding her tightly, like an older sister…or mother's embrace, finding comfort she pulled it towards her. _

_The calm soothing voice rung in her ears, she couldn't see it, but she knew that it was alright now, it was going to be okay for her…just this once. _

"Don't ever worry about it, I won't ever turn my back on you until the bitter end. Just don't close me out first okay. Everything will be okay, trust me alright?"

Chocking on her sobs she nodded, not wanting to loose that…not yet…anything but now…

_It was welcoming. _

**End Flash Back**.

* * *

"I won't ever turn my back on you until the bitter end. Just don't close me out first."

Taking it she was pulled out, Cynthia nodded towards Mr. Dickinson. Doing what she needed to do. Tyson and everyone went over to Hillary seeing if she was okay. Ignoring them she turned towards Cynthia.

"You're willing…after all this…to keep that promise?" whispered Hillary, confused at the soft smile forming on her lips.

"A promise, is a promise, I just don't go back on them…but, I can't keep it if you don't let me. No matter what Hillary, you were a part of my team, and even in that team, I won't regret that."

Tyson couldn't believe the words that were said. How they went from hating each other…to a gentle, caring tone. This was so confusing, _girls_ he thought as they watched.

"But…"  
"What?"

Brown eye's narrowed looking at Hillary's reddish brown ones, searching for something, but she looked away. Reverting back to her normal self she sighed.

"If it comes down to it, even after 3 years, even if the team is still rough around the edges, we're still a team, just…shifted." Stated Cynthia knowing that the team was going to bug her a bit, it wasn't easy that it lasted like this.

"It's not…Why…of all things me? You went through a lot of trouble Cindy, to come here and battle me. In front of them, why was that?"

She needed to know, she wanted to know, the desire was driving her. Of all things, Cindy right now couldn't just walk right out of her life like this, just like 3 years ago…only it was her fault to go…

Her vision blurred a bit, she grew exhausted…what…why…

"HILLARY!"

Someone shouted it loudly, she felt herself clasp into that bittersweet darkness. She felt someone's arms wrap around her as she fell, only to have another one and someone's lap…it was familiar to her…kind of. The darkness was calling her…she blinked and completely let it swallow her up as the voices kept yelling Hillary…Hillary till it grew faint and then disappeared.

_1111111

* * *

_

**Author**: Chapter one is DONE! That poems is done by me, I had to find it in my note book. I found it neat so I'll keep doing it. It's not to long but I find it that it was long enough. It's a Monday and hee, already 11:11pm so I might want to head off to bed if I want to get up. This took a while hope you like it.

Cynthia: I'm sure they did, I liked how it went.

Tyson: BECAUSE you were in it mostly.

Cynthia: Shut up before I hurt you.

Tyson: I dare ya to!

Author: Okay, well while they do that I need some help people. I kind of don't want to make up another person, so if you can send in a NAME, BIT BEAST, ELEMENT and AGE with DESRIBTION would be nice. I'll try to update unlike my other one. Sigh Anyway, please Review.

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

PUSH BUTTON!


	2. Hells Angels, Remembering the Past

_**Strong

* * *

**_

**_Chapter Two_**

**_Hells Angels, Remembering the Past

* * *

_**

**Summary-  
**Time changes people, but the past never changes, Hillary regrets to have lost all she had. But what if she could get it back, would she turn her back on her new friends for her old ones. Or will she be able to make it to the start again. Her support was coming from one person but…even after all this time, can everything they did…together last to now? Read to find out.

I don't own the BladeBreakers but I do own my own bit beast and characters.

**_22222

* * *

_**

_**-NOTE-  
**Thank you everyone that review the last chapter. I'm glad that everyone liked it and wanted to write another chapter. I'm like not used to writing more then one chapter. But I didn't like how it was but everyone else did so I might as well see how this take right? PLEASE R&R!

* * *

_

**RECAP-**  
_The darkness was calling her…she blinked and completely let it swallow her up as the voices kept yelling Hillary…Hillary till it grew faint and then disappeared._

**Now-**

Hillary had been rushed to the hospital and the BladeBreakers had tagged along. Cynthia had been quiet since her last scream of calling Hillary's name. Her bangs shielded her eyes, but that didn't stop anyone from seeing that her eyes were far away. It wasn't meant to hide for now anyway.

The clock read 4:35pm it had only been about 2 hours. Mr. Dickinson had called her team so they would be arriving sooner then before. They'd be _in_ this room she'd figure about another 10 minutes top if they were like how she remembered. Until then she had hoped to have some silence…………well that thought was disturbed by a deep voice that she and Hillary had known.

"So you are here."

She had stood up in a flash and blocked the view of Hillary from the man's eyes. Her eyes became as cold as ice and as dark as black almost. Filled with what almost everyone had grown to respect from her.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was low, dangerously quiet but it never wavered.

The man before her had reddish brown eyes that glimmered in anger at the girl before her. His hair was short and spiked and was a tan almost. His facial expression was sharp unlike Hillary's mother or Hillary. He stood taller then her, about 6'5" or so, very tall. He dressed in black, and it unnerved her that he would or could after what he did to him…them. Mr. Dickinson knew nothing of what he put Hillary let alone herself through and there was no way she was going to let him in…ever again.

"She's my daughter." His voice was rough and blunt.

"You lost that ability to call her **_your_** daughter years ago." She snapped anger was vibrant in her words.

"Who are you to talk to me you filth."  
"I suggest you keep your voice down Jack or else I'll have you removed. You forget Hillary never fully left **my** protection like you thought. So be careful what you say it might just be your last." Cynthia's words were smooth, intimidating and sly, it was no threat directly, but a promise and yet…a trick almost.

Jack's eyes harden as her words. Her bangs were flipped to her right side making her more dangerous looking then ever. But her head was tossed back and almost full of confidence. When they had gone to trial it was written Cynthia also had right over Hillary for she was almost like an older sister.

"How DARE you-"  
"No, how dare you try to step back into our lives, her life, _my_ life and see if you can fuck it up? Do you think I would allow that? Do you think that I wouldn't call the cops? That I wouldn't make sure you don't see Hillary again?" The voice grew as she spoke.

Jack couldn't believe the girl, that it had been 3 years (_A/N- okay let me fill some things in. That flash back when Hillary was 14, the team was already 3 year world champ. So they had really only split up for 2 years. Everything fell apart for three years before the team completely separated_.) And the girl was disobedient.

Jack glared at her and she returned in no problem, she only feared 2 things, to fall and to be found by her parents. No one else scared her nothing else scared her but other things could break her heart. Cynthia knew the cost of bring back the team, she knew Hillary or any other girl may not be able to hold true but they were going to be reunited by the promise that they had given each other the first year of being champion.

**Silver, how close is everyone?**

_**Not to far, another minute or so.**_

**Thanks.**

"Go Jack, leave us all alone."

Furry lit up in his eyes, and the clock could be heard in between them.

_Tick,_

_Tick,   
_

_Tick,   
_

_Tick,_

Jack took a step forward and her eyes snapped to his, narrowing them slightly.

_Tick,_

_Tick,_

_Tick,_

_Tick,_

_Tick,_

_Tick…_

The clock's ticking was driving Jack up the wall. He was after all a very unstable person so everyone thought. That's why Hillary had never gotten a big hold of her blade, and she was always scared when he was around, fearing his words, his actions toward her or her mother.

_**Tick**…_

Glancing at the clock she was almost relieved her friends were going to be here. Looking back at him at the sound of his shoes taking another step she bit back a pain filled gasp as he hit her, she should have known it was coming. But she hadn't been hit that hard in forever…

Her body was used to punches, kicks, but the way he had slapped her, made her descend to the side. In relax to that she swung her feet to knocking him down only he knew that move and jumped out of reach.

"I'll get you later _Cynthia_."

With that said he walked out the door as she picked herself up, she could have sworn that instead of a real slap it was a punch, but a busted lip and a red cheek wasn't good. How did he do that? It was almost like it was to in one. Pain filled her right check and lip and she growled at it. Moving to the bathroom she made a piece of cloth wet and went back out to see if Hillary was awake. A feeling in her gut had told her that she was crying.

Brown eyes softened as she saw the trembling shoulders, but her cries were silent just like that night.

"…oh Hillary,"

She sat at the edge of the bed and Hillary sat up crying into her shoulder. Things could be said to her but she could never guess at what was running through her mind. How he killed her step father, how he beat everyone, what? So many things he had done to her and she was strong, but it was only strong from the team. How could it even last that long Cynthia sometimes wondered but she always knew…always.

"I'm so…so," she gasped trying to breathe, "sorry, he's back…he's really back…"

If anything her hatred for the man grew. Grew more so then anything he could have ever done. The door opened and everyone flooded in, Cynthia pulled slightly away giving a small encouraging smile to her.

"Everything will be alright."

Reddish brown eyes landed on the mark left upon by Jack, sorrow and pain filled her eyes as she looked down.

"Its my fault…"

"Its not," She placed a hand under her chin making her look into her eyes. "It never was your fault. Don't you blame yourself for it either."

Getting up she sighed,

"Cindy, who…?" asked a blond haired girl with red streaks in them.

Her name was Staci, the fiery head temper on the team but also one of the many laughable people on the team. Staci and Cynthia were very good friends, she had on a dark teal shirt with so black baggy pants. Peach colored skin and blue grey eyes gleamed in concern. She had on a sash that held her blade with the bit beast of Keita and launcher.

"Don't worry about it." Cynthia stated absentmindedly, as she stood up. "Hillary's awake." She walked out with the three girls following.

Staci, Crow and Mali made up the team. They had an idea who it was just hoping it wasn't.

"He's back isn't he?" asked Crow Demandingly her deep dark purple hair being tossed over her shoulder in irritation. Crow had dyed it since the last 2 years of not seeing each other. Her skin was slightly paler on the black and dark purple she wore. Shona her bit beast was in her black on her own belt and her launcher was also there. Steal color eyes glimmered in anger at the untold truth.

Hazel eyes met Dark brown and they both offered a smirk. She had tan colored hair that reached her shoulders and it was tossed into a messy braid but it still looked nice. Baggy black pants and teal tee shirt. Her own bit beast Tyi and the launcher, she had peach color skin, that wasn't so much as bright as it should be.

Cynthia (**A/N**- Okay Cynthia and Cindy are the same people so I'm going to be calling her Cindy!) aka Cindy couldn't keep hiding and she knew that. With a sorrow filled sighed she nodded.

"He's back and wants Hillary again. I stood in the way but I don't think it'll stop him. Hillary's up and she's coming back the tournament is also only a few months away so no team except the BB will know so its are advantage. But we have to be on the download alright?" Stated Cindy coming back with a fox grin promising a wonderful fight, everyone agreed and they opened the door.

Mr. Dickinson looked over at them as the girls stood together again, the three girls were around Cindy and they all looked directly towards Hillary who was yelling at Tyson to let her get up. Rei and Max were calmly trying to calm both down and keep Hillary in bed. Rolling her eyes she walked forward pushing the boys out of the way. They all looked at her as she smirked and extended a hand.

(**A/N**- Sorry for all of these but /anything in these means that they are talking to bit beast/ if it's in "_then it's in a different language_" alright, thanks just wanted to let everyone know because this team has a language they use.)

"_Take my hand and we'll all be together again. Hell Angel's will be back and no one will be able to stop us. Or you can stay with them, your choice._"

Cindy said in there own language it was all really gibberish but you had to know what it means in the heart. They were all linked there and it was easy to understand it then. Hillary blinked at the spoken language it had been a while since then but it was so easy to remember. As if it never was stopped before.

Hillary raised her hand and placed it in the trusting hands of her team leader, their long time advice giver, their keeper of the souls, their strength.

"…_I except, such a time can never be turned down. Like the our saying goes-"_

The girls laughed as Mali took over.

"_Once ya met with hells flames you get trashed!_"

"_We're all back together again! Calls for a nice dinner prepared by are favorite chief in the whole world-" _Crow started before Hillary, Staci and Mali joined it at the annoyed look of Cindy.

"_CINDY!"_ The all cheered as Cindy snorted.

"Yeah, I'm the ONLY chief ya'll ever like."

Cindy pulled Hillary to her feet as she wobbled a bit.

"She needs to be in bed." Stated Tyson and Staci rolled her eyes as she grabbed Hillary's clothes.

"What she needs is for you to shut the hell up." Snapped Staci right back at Tyson with more irritation then anything in the world.

Gripping her clothes Hillary dashed behind the curtain's to change. While doing so Mr. Dickinson had asked the question.

"So I'm guessing you all are together again?"

No one answered and the silence was filled with looks, about two minutes later Hillary came out in something completely different. Staci had switched the clothes. Blue hip huggers and a black off the shoulders top, in blood red letters said 'I'm the evil twin'. Her hair was down and it gave her more of a dangerous glow as she stepped next to her the girls.

Everyone smirked at him, as Kai looked rather dully at them.

"Hells Angels are back and we'll see if these boys have the right to have the title." Stated Crow daringly as Hillary tossed a lopsided smirk at her.

"The fun of being us…how…cruel," Hillary stated as Cindy tilted her head a sarcastic smile filled her lips as her eyes came to life with mystery.

"Cruel? Now Hillary I think we went over this. We are not cruel…"

"Right, then what does that make us, goody two-shoes?" The sarcasm from Mali was like acid.

Hillary's attitude changed drastically, she was instead of the short tempered, shouting, loud mouth. Now she was a HOT, calm, chilling, sarcastic, witty, humorous, dangerous looking one. Did Tyson mention hot? His mind was now comparing the difference in the personality that just appeared.

Max just looked shocked; they seemed so…so…intimidating, each looked like they could hurt anyone, it didn't matter to them. Hillary looked so…just not like herself.

Kai had to admit, this Hillary was better then the last but it wasn't as if he cared. She just acted different not as annoying.

Rei liked them all; it was like a family of the most different things holding them together. But he was shocked about Hillary, how was it that she was like that and he'd never notice or any of them.

Cindy could see the question in Rei's eyes and almost felt pity for him. Hillary looked happy, relieved, not like when they first met after all this time. Anger didn't haunt the girl or the first look in her eyes, tiredness. The mask that Hillary probably wore against them all, it was hard to keep any mask up but she had done it for 10 years till she got feed up and only used it in battle. That was MUCH easier.

"If you don't mind, I've got things to do and we" she gestured to her team "must be on are way. Good day…OH and before that. Could you keep this a little secret, there would be no fun if everyone knew the old champion's were coming back to see if the _current_ ones were worth while." She said mockingly towards their leader and team mates before they headed out. Hilary stopped and looked at them.

"This is goodbye."

With that the air was filled with silence as they left. The Hells Angels were going to celebrate tonight. At Cindy's mansion that happened to be empty most times.

* * *

**AT THE MANSION!

* * *

**

The girls sat around a nice huge meal that was made by everyone really. Each had learned to cook a different Style but the majored was made by hers truly, Cindy. They all sat around the circle table and dug in joking and talking about what had happened between each of them. Hazel, blue grey, reddish brown and steal eyes glanced at the dark brown eyed girl that took a bite of rice. She looked at them curiously.

"Okay, your going to start and talk about what happened to you since we all split up and then we'll go from there." Said Mali dying to know what happened to each of them at the 2 years untold or seen for that matter.

"Hm…well after that argument I went to take over my father's company, my mother already left me hers since she died right after. My dad had gotten drunk a few times and got abusive. He through class and the table we used to have. We'll then I started to not be home when he was. So it was alright for a while till one night. I was in my room typing up review for a product of my mother's when my door busted open. He was so drunk…I wasn't sure if he understood what I was saying. He thought I was my mother. And so it got out of hand, and from bad to worse it went but before I was fully raped I was able to grab a dull knife and with the dull part of it hit him over the head. He fainted and I dressed quickly, grabbed my car keys and left driving around." Her voice wasn't trembling but her face revealed what her voice couldn't the pain and sorrow she felt. Eyes looked right at her glass cup that was filled with water. She twirled it in the glass as she spoke. "It happened a few times more, but he always ended up stopped for sure. I spent a lot of time out by our old place in the forest. I'd sleep outside where the wind would calm me. Even when it snowed I was outside just in my car. I isolated myself from everything and started to buy my father's company. After another year I had it in my grasp, more the half of it and was able to over throw him. After that Mr. Dickinson congratulated me, I guess my old self didn't die because I really smiled at him like I used to. Then he called up everyone, made friends back up with Mali then Crow and Staci and last but not least Hillary. Though let me tell you, we all my resources I train ya'll well to get ride of evidence so you guys couldn't be tracked." She smirked looking at them all.

Everyone returned her smirk, they couldn't believe what happened.

"…your mother was the one that was just…there I guess."

"Yeah, but it didn't hurt because I wasn't real close to them so it didn't really hurt me. Mali?"

She snorted taking a bite of the pork.

"Well, I spent the last 2 years hacking getting money for information stolen." A cat smirk appeared. "It was so much fun to; it wasn't as fun with out Cindy nagging me to do it though. Well I traveled a bit over Australia and then stayed in America. Unlike Cindy's drama filled life mine wasn't so drama filled…which happened to be boring. Dated a few guys and damn were they ANNOYING! After that I started into gang fighting, my GOSH was that exciting and fun. Almost like being back here. I had a lot of regret from leaving. Ya know? Well After that, my dad pasted away. Unlike Cindy's, hm…didn't feel anything really he was an ass whole and couldn't have cared less. MY sister and mother on the other hand did and well let's say that they went depressed and they just got out of it. Any how, got tracked by Mr. Dickinson and Cindy and then here." Finished Mali in a short story line uncaringly, like always.

"Nice life Mali, had fun in it?" Asked Hillary in sarcasm, it was kind of funny really. She always liked to be around the fighting. But dating? She'd never thought of that.

Cindy laughed as she pointed at Mali.

"You and a guy, together, damn now I wished we'd fight AFTER that mess."

Mali glared at the laughing girls before she sighed.

"Oh bloody hell, shut up. Crow go before I kill someone."

Everyone quieted down and relaxed into the night, for it was still young and the dinner still warm. A few windows were open letting in the summer's air. It was comforting like those years ago.

Crow looked at everyone thinking back at what had happen.

"…After we all broke up, I started having some issues. My father became abusive towards me and my mother could only watch. About 3 month's after that he kills my mother and the police couldn't do anything. I was under my father's control. I couldn't even do _anything_ to stop him!" Anger ravished the young girl of 16, eyes flashed more darker and her blade glowed as well. Everyone looked sympathetically at her. "He…it went to far one night when he took some pills. I contacted Mr. Dickinson after and he's in jail. Then I was sent to China then to America. It went smooth sail from there. But I missed having everyone. Hm… I met Jack and he was pretty harsh. Fucking Bastard stalked me from CHINA! CHINA! I swear I'll kill him Hillary. I'm not gonna care if I go to jail. He'll die. He fucking tried to RAPE ME! He ran when a few friends came by. They helped out called Mr. D again and the wound up getting a call from you and now here. Not to much. Drama yes, but it seems I pale in comparison to are _dear_ leader."

She snorted.

"Mine might have been long but yours was more drama filled."

Hillary agreed, "Yea, it was…but I think mine tops all of yours."

And so her story began (A/N-Not going to type it all up since everyone knows) "…after that, I was called into Mr. Dickinson's office and here we are. Just I had gotten a letter from Jack saying he'd be coming I didn't believe it…but after the hospital he's here!"

Everyone was silent for the moment…what could they say? That it would be okay? Nothing was when Jack was involved.

"Well first thing first, Hillary its NOT you fault so don't start with us. Next I suggest that we all stay together and third call Mr. Dickinson and have him do something about that till we get out of the tournament agreed?" Planned Cindy Calmly, yes she was probably going a bit into her bossy self but this was needed. They all knew Hillary blamed herself most times, this being one of them.

Staci sighed telling hers.

"Since we all told I guess mind should be too. I met up with Jack soon after…I couldn't run and so he had me. For about I think 3 months. I'd thought I died but I wanted to live and so I was able to escape on night I met up with a very old friend of mine in Russia. I swear, Jack can go anywhere, he's tracked us all since we've moved on well not moved on but we get it. With that I stayed in Russia a bit before going to ice land. From there I got a call from Cindy and we got closer I unlike I guess everyone didn't want to completely hide. I had a feeling you'd look for us." She stated pointedly at Cindy who smirked. "But after that everything calmed down. My blade got more of a speed endurance thing now instead of the usually attacking speed. Came back here and now we're sitting eating dinner wondering what to do next." Stated Staci as everyone chuckled. They all were at ease with one another.

The past on them all were hard. They all at one time were abused and another raped IT wasn't hard when each of them met and was able to form bonds quickly. In most parts it fit them all, but in another it was easy to see why they were so close.

Dinner was finished and dishes were placed away as music played. Everyone soon found themselves dancing to the music. Of course Mali say back watching as Hillary drew herself into the rhythm as did Cindy and soon both girls were at it. IT was fun just like back then.

No one could really say those words. **I'm sorry** no one would every touch up on them here. Hillary never said them, Crow or Mali. Even Cindy refused to say the words unless they all knew it. But it was easy to say that everyone was sorry. Sorry for hurting each other, for saying those words, for smack one another.

But time gave another chance, and the friendship bloomed. Time was all the girls really had to become stronger, better, to become someone they wanted to run from.

Everyone had gone to bed around 11 pm.

Night, the stars twinkled.

Cindy's eyes glimmered with them as sadness turned on her face. She hadn't told them everything, and being hit by Jack tossed a back feeling on her.

Holding up her razor she pulled off her shirt on her chest were thin marks. She stopped and sighed she placed the razor down on the night stand and changed into a white strap shirt. Changing into sweat pants she pulled up her pant leg, revealing her ankle, she hadn't cut there in a while and so with a swift but hard cut there it was. Blood slowly came out and she placed a tissue there putting away the razor she burned the tissue and closed her eyes.

They didn't have to know she cut; they didn't have to know that she was scared they didn't have to know that she didn't believe they could win. Or even that she was insecure with everything around her. She had hoped that being around her friends would help but it didn't.

She couldn't understand why her emotions were on an up roar. It hurt not to tell but that's all she could do. She'd wait till she was under control and not addicted. Hopefully she'd stop and wouldn't need to tell. That's all she could do for the mean time. Closing her eyes she let one tear fall before dreamless sleep took her.

* * *

_**END OF CHAPTER TWO!

* * *

**_

**Angel: **The second chapter is done. Thank you all for reviewing!

**Cindy: **WTF U let if hang like that!

**Angel: **Could have stopped it at the dad but then it wouldn't have been nice for my readers to kill me.

**Staci: **I agree with Cindy, WTH were u thinking?

**Angel: **Shut up.

**Mali: **Well I'd say it was a nice twist.

**Angel: **thank you.

**Crow: Yeah **I mean who would have thought?

**Hillary: I **agree, hopefully the guys are ready for the tournament.

**Angel: **Well duh, what kind of authoress would I be if I didn't?

**Cindy: **She's got a point ya know?

**Staci: **True…

**Mali: **Duh,

**Crow: **People chill.

**Hillary: **Just makin sure geeze.

**Everyone rolls eyes**

**Angel: **PLEASE REVIEW!

**V**

**  
V**

**  
V**

**  
V**

**  
V**

**  
V**

**  
V**

**  
V**

**  
V**

**  
V**

**  
V**

**  
V**

**  
V**

**  
V**

**  
V**

**  
V**

**  
V**

**  
V**

**  
V**

**  
V**

**  
V**

**  
V**

**  
V**

**  
V**

**  
V**

**  
V**

**  
V**

**  
V**

**PLEASES REVIEW!**

**Angel: **Thisis to spite my friend that said I had to many V marks. Its like 10: 35 and I have school so I'm glad I finally finished this. To those that review once again thank you! Hope you all like this. And any ideas for paring might be lovely at this time or something.


	3. You're Turn!

**Strong

* * *

**

Chapter Three 

**You're Turn!

* * *

**

**Summary**

Time changes people, but the past never changes, Hillary regrets to have lost all she had. But what if she could get it back, would she turn her back on her new friends for her old ones. Or will she be able to make it to the start again. Her support was coming from one person but…even after all this time, can everything they did…together last to now? Read to find out.

**3333333333333 **

_Thanks to Shonafan, Kit-Kit, Kendo Baby, amylovestakuya, MuLan12365 I'm glad you all enjoyed my story. Its taken be a while but I have some inspiration now. Thank you all that are just reading (even if some don't review) for looking and reading. Well here is the next chapter… if anyone has any ideas for parings or anything gives me a holler or review. Thanks._

**3333333333333

* * *

**

**Recap-**

_She couldn't understand why her emotions were on an up roar. It hurt not to tell but that's all she could do. She'd wait till she was under control and not addicted. Hopefully she'd stop and wouldn't need to tell. That's all she could do for the mean time. Closing her eyes she let one tear fall before dreamless sleep took her.

* * *

_

**Now:**

Cynthia walked down the stairs quietly but stopped as she heard two of her team mates talking. Normally, it was the oldest out of the group. Mali and Crow…Cynthia was the middle, followed by Staci and then finally Hillary. Her mind buzzed around slightly as she listened to the conversation of the two in the den.

"What do you think Crow?" Asked a rougher voice, soft and quiet, Mali, Cynthia concluded.  
"I'm not sure…I mean…do you think it'll be worth it? All of our work…everything, do you honestly believe it'll be worth it in the end? Our fights are worse. You, I and Cynthia somewhat continued to stay in contact…" Stated Crow quietly, unsure as the twist of events.

Cynthia watched both quietly, knowing that things were about to get screwed even more. She watched as Crow got up and started to pace, she was thinking again. _Thinking again probably_ thought Cynthia as she looked over slightly at Mali. She had prospered herself in the perfect lazy boy chair she had bought a while back. Black and full of the nice soft leather material making it even better this only brought a smile to her face. What couldn't be done at the moment? She knew it…they all knew it.

_I'm going to need a miracle for this…A mir…acle…_thought Cynthia and smiled wicked but stopped as the confrontation of the two girls continued.

"No…Crow calm down. It's not like we're here for anything else." Stated Mali easily, as she eyed her friend carefully, almost wondering if she had become insane…again.  
"I _know_ that, do you now get it? There isn't going to be a miracle anymore. Cynthia cannot keep getting us together." Snapped Crow in her all knowing tone, "I refuse to rely on a girl that is _younger_ than us Mali…it's not right."

Cynthia walked down the stairs making a little noise to signal she was coming down. _If that's what you think Crow, what right do I have to change that?_ Thought Cynthia, irritatingly, hiding her small itch to go back inside to grab something nice and sharp for her use to give some stress relief.

"Morning" called both girls softly,  
"Morning" she called back as she walked in and opposite Mali and Crow.  
"How did you sleep last night with all the excitement?" Asked Mali lying back more in the comfortable black chair.  
"Fine and you two?" Asked Cynthia softly, mindful of the others up stairs asleep.  
"Pretty good, and no need to worry about Jack either." Stated Crow easily, all the years had done her good in her lying ways.

Mali shot Crow a look that would have escaped Cynthia's gaze if she hadn't been directly opposite of them.

"Fine," Stated Mali, shrugging her shoulders, "I don't feel like talking much this morning though…"  
"That's fine," Stated Cynthia and Crow shot her a look.

"What do you think is going to happen?"

Brown eyes clashed with purple, the intensity in both eyes as if trying to gaze into the other's soul.

"About?" She raised an eyebrow,  
"I know you were over in the corner Cynthia." Hissed Crow agitated as Mali opened her eyes more to watch the scene.  
"And what if I was Crow? You don't really want me around." Pointed out Cynthia her anger and pain easily hidden.

Purple eyes shifted away,

"I didn't mean for it-"  
"You meant what you said. Nothing changes that." Spoke Cynthia calmly as she leaned forward her fingers entwined with each other.

Blue jeans gave her nice milky white textured skin a slightly glow as her off the shoulder black top made her look even paler. Her hair was tied up giving her a much more intimidating look. Black boots were on her feet easily displaying her natural way. Seriousness crossed her eyes never letting anything be shown.

This unnerved Mali slightly, she didn't like her friend indifferent, it would be dangerous that that time. Her black baggy pants rustled slightly when she moved to a better sitting possession. They both were fighters, Cynthia more so then Crow. But lately it seemed that this had changed. Hazel eyes watched carefully between the two, cat reflexes ready to jump if anything were to happen in a split second. Her hair was in a braid like always tied with a teal ribbon.

"What does that have to mean to me?" Asked Cynthia softly as she looked up at the standing girl "Is it because you suddenly want to try and be leader again?" Snapped Cynthia in full and utter dominance, her K9 was bared at the end.

Crow chirped slightly as she glared, "Anyone would be better then you! Do you think that it matters your '_ability to mend everything!_' Why don't you get a grip?! The reason why we all split up was because **you** couldn't handle anything."

Brown eyes blinked once, as she stood slowly, her eyes never leaving Crow.

"I? I couldn't handle anything?" Snarled Cynthia as she took a step forward towards the girl that seemed to want a piece of her, then again, this was the fight that had ended everyone's friendship last time.

"You heard me." Spoke Crow calmly, her eyes even slightly dancing with life.

Mali stood up slowly, not wanting to get between these two again. Both knew how to fight and it wasn't pretty when they were at each other's throat…_again._

"Well then, make yourself useful Crow. Get the others down here, after all that **is** normally my task as being captain but since you seem to want it oh so bad," Sarcasm started to spill from her lips, another deadly step. "Why not take it? Go. Shoo…go on, get the girls up, get them ready, and oh. Yes. While you're at that, don't forget to make sure each and every room is tidy along with the fact breakfast need to be done. Each girl dressed and to conclude are daily schedule…every blade ready for battle."

Purple eyes blinked as she registered what was going on. It was going to be _that_ easy? Impossible… Cynthia was known for her strength and determination to never give up. But to give it up…this easily…a shiver coursed through her body.

"You make it seem harder than it is." Croaked Crow as she briskly walked away, things were going to be GOOD now.

Hazel eyes blinked a few times as she glanced at the impassive girl before her.

"Sin…"  
"M?" Brown eyes looked at her, "yes?"  
"You didn't just…"  
A smirk played, "I did."  
"But you…"  
"She's smart babe, I won't deny that. But that's why this group works well together and also opposes each other. Every weakness on this team has to be figured with the personality of the person that holds it together." Stated Cynthia placing her hands on her hips as she smiled, "To be strong, impassive, diligent, and calm…also to remain as strict as possible…A leader's job is never done…" Smirked Cynthia as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Why did you hand it over then?" Curiosity got the better of her again.  
"She wants it, so what right do I have?" Questioned Cynthia amusedly as she looked at Mali fully, "My job is for everyone to understand each other is it not?"

Silence followed her as she hummed softly listening to the slightly screams up stairs.

"Mali…do you know what everyone's job is on the team???"

Brown met hazel, hazel met brown,

"Not exactly…I mean…I never really thought about it. I didn't care, it was just people tossed together." Purred Mali slowly becoming satisfied from the answers she was receiving.

"Crow is probably **the** smartest person on our team." Mali blinked; surprised that Cynthia had admitted it. "Staci is the fire and competition to almost everyone, whether or not someone's better than her, the way she reacts, touches, speaks gives us a bit of a motivation." Mali nodded slightly, agreeing. "Hillary brings the humor; after all, we all pick on our youngest member. Without her, I don't think you Mali, could come up with your spiteful jokes and charisma because she always gives you fuel to do this." Thinking back, Mali nodded, "Like I've said…" Stated Cynthia sitting down on the couch that Crow had previously occupied, "You, Mali, give us that child drama, from everyone's situation. You are willing to tell it how it is. If you get that at least," A small smile formed on her lips as a cat like grin appeared on Mali's. "I…well; I guess I'm not sure. I'd like to say I'm the glue…but then maybe I'm wrong." Cynthia looked up slightly at the ceiling.

"How aren't you sure of yourself?" Asked Mali a bit confused, after all…she was the one that _knew_ everything. Even if she was older, Cynthia always acted it.

"Because…" Stated Cynthia looking at her, "that's what I do. I've watched my family fall apart, I watched them what to kill one another, to hate each other. That wasn't ever supposed to happen. I myself believe that I bring the communication to everyone. Without that, I'm not sure how anyone would react. And I'm willing to try giving it up for Crow. Sometimes actions speak louder than words."

Mali nodded as she watched Crow come down, slightly frustrated in fact as she strolled to the kitchen.

"Okay…if she is leader does that mean she **has** to cook?"

Cynthia snickered, "mhm," it was soon answered by a Groan.

"I'mma die!"

She laughed; _Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

_

**END OF CHAPTER THREE!

* * *

**

**Angel:** Hey everyone I'm SOOOOOOO sorry! I never meant to wait this long to update! I just completely forgot about this story! I know this chapter was short but I think it fills in some empty spaces…the next one I swear will be in before the end of the week. But I am ABSOLUTELY sorry for making everyone wait so long!  
**  
Cynthia:** You just had to go and give up my spot!  
**Angel:** You'll live.  
**Crow:** I'm Leader!!!!  
**Mali:** her cooking is going to kill me.**  
Staci:** What in the hell happened while me and Hillary were asleep!**  
Hillary:** I have a feeling we're gonna find out Staci…

Hillary and Staci: nods

Angel: Alright, MY CHARACTERS! Except of Course Mali and Crow. I own NO BB so do not sue! And……………………………………… REVIEW!!!! 

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V


End file.
